megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ericard
Logo The logo is too similar to the canon wiki logo. I think it should use a image that gives it a more "fanon-ish" look, like the European Mega Man cover? The covers of Mega Man 9 and 10 are also good choices. What you think? --Quick 00:30, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Um, what if we used the box art for MM3? I think it looks very fanon-y. If that's the right term... Oh, by the way, my name is Irregular37. But you all can call me 37. Or Irregular. Or whatever. Anyway, it's great to be a part of the Fanon Wiki!!! Leave stuff on my talk page and i'll try and answer ASAP! Irregular37 01:42, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Talk box template Nah, thanks. :) I prefer the old simple way. --Quick 00:01, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :But there are also custom signatures: --Quick(talk) 02:52, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Admin Maybe he forgot? Just for curiosity, where you managed to talk with the admin (Nintendomariofanon)? I tried to talk with him some time ago in his talk page, but he didn't reply. --''Quick'' (talk) 19:42, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :The link is for a list of users in the wiki, he can't change a user status from there. The right link is this one, which can only be accessed by an admin. He only needs to write our names ("Ericard" and "Quick", one at time) and click edit user groups. After this, he only needs to mark the boxes "Administrator" and "Bureaucrat" and click the save changes button below. --''Quick'' (talk) 20:10, May 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Now we only need to wait. --''Quick'' (talk) 20:34, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Skin I uploaded the logo (can only be saved as png), but I'm not very good with skins. --''Quick'' (talk) 22:04, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Sight agreeing about the logo...it should be um good to the eyes maybe... anyways i'm a starforce fan so most of the pages i will make are based on megaman starforce series The Cloud Who Could Never Be Leashed ^Lamperouge^ 03:53, May 11, 2010 (UTC) dude i like your storyline you shud create more The Inheriting Cloud ^Haliburton817^ 04:18, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey do you ever log in??? if so when do you open??? the storyline dude, create a MegaMan X11 is it? anyways if you ran out of ideas maybe I could help. or did u quit? The Inheriting Cloud; The One Who Seeks His Own Path ^Haliburton817^ 06:14, May 12, 2010 (UTC) sweet, i'll think something will come out if i read the prequels so i'll start with that The Inheriting Cloud; The One Who Seeks His Own Path ^Haliburton817^ 04:21, May 15, 2010 (UTC) alright, um, I think the story shouldn't revolve around X,Zero,Axl and the rookie Vixen. um, im'a creating somethin' but your the one whose gonna approve it all k, later.The Inheriting Cloud; The One Who Seeks His Own Path ^Haliburton817^ 04:31, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Fanon in MMKB Sorry for the late reply, my PC is not working well lately and I will not be very active... The reason Zalbaag removed your game is that MMKB is not the place for fan projects. Only widely known fan games are allowed, and some of the projects in MMKB will be moved here. If everyone could add their own fan game, there would be to many to count... But that's why there is a fanon wiki, right? I hope you understand. But why you blocked Zalbaag? He only explained why he removed your game, it wasn't spam. --''Quick'' (talk) 20:12, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :Huh? When Zalbaag had blocked you in MMKB? Aren't you still able to edit there? If you were blocked you would not be able to talk with me there. True that you were blocked in your early edits without a warning, but it was Rdh288 who blocked you, not Zalbaag, and Rdh288 did it because your early edits (like this one, "selling something" in Russian?) were spam. And as for blocking without giving a warning, didn't you did it with Zalbaag here in the Fanon wiki? You actually deleted his talk page, and his only edit was to explain why he removed your game in MMKB... --''Quick'' (talk) 21:46, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:08, June 2, 2010 (UTC) SO So, you can put whatever you imaginate as long it's megaman related? -- Cb13 (talk) 5:43, August 08, 2010 Admins I agree. How about D-BoyWheeler and one or two admins from MMKB? --''Quick'' (talk) 01:22, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Hallo, perfect -Hallo Ericard,You seem perfect for it so I just have a question: please could you and other users edit the Megaman Fanon Wikia:Sandbox. Plz convince other users edit it, it is something like the heart of fanon.There you can write and edit everyhting. Please... Re: Thank you, very very much, sandbox is a succes thanks you. DeathTanz Mantisk 13:15, September 19, 2010 (UTC) But I still have a question... Re:What If you ask, Could you make a cool artwork whit Magma Dragoon for me?.I want to create a page whit him but I dont like the original design of Magma. But the original question was, what did you edited on my oh excuse me, our Sandbox? Plz respond the both if you can (Or want) WHY?! But why cannot you, I trusted ya.This shall not happen.Yer talent is great, why cannot you draw? Good, I understand. But, Thanks...For nothing. BUT I WILL STILL CONTINUE MY DUTY OF CREATE MORE PAGES FOR MY DEAR FANON WIKIA. ...Question... Hey, do you know that fangame Megaman 3000 souls, that pends for deletion, could you edit the Megaman X 3000 Souls cause i dont know what to write more...please. Hehe oh toys... not really -Hey Ericard, its me Mantisk, Did you readed my leatest edits.Lumagrowl has really a toy.I have it, if you want to see it i will give a photo.Just wait... Re:Hehe oh toys... not really Here is it: No no no no no... no How the title says, No no no no no... no, no bakugan, a bakugan similar to he exists but this is no bakugan, its my toy and its no bakugan.I have bakugans but no one looks like him. Megaman or Bakugans Ok, Ericard, I have a lot of Bakugans but no one is similar or looks like him. I still dont have any guardian.My current Guardian is Contestir.If you have a suggestion for a Bakugan Guardian, Please please say. Can I say. I think youre right ,Rightoth, It is similar to Bakugan i know but this one has different tiles. Thanks a lot I thank you for apreciating, but they were extremly expensive, they was costing me a million of $$$$. And yes they belong to me. Extremly important and respond Hey could you help me make a MMX Theme song.This theme songs reveal the voices of some characters. These are the lyrics: Swallow: Since '99 we have learned alot of things; but you know us, we never remembered it at all. We are the strangest bunch, but who am I to make that comment, even I know we are different and yet the same. Lord C: For the money, for the fame, for the fun and entertainment, we have lived too long to end our story here. We are the strangest bunch, but who am I to make that comment, even I know we are different and yet the same. Cindy: Because we. Never stop. Untill we get all your money out of your pockety-pock. (x4) Lord C: We put ourselves in danger: that is what adventure means. Scamming a load of suckers isn't a sin. They hate us, they despise us, but you know what they say: Who doesn't dare to take a risk will die as a virgin. Swallow: Since '99 we have learned alot of things; but you know us, we never remembered it at all. We are the strangest bunch, but who am I to make that comment, even I know we are different and yet the same. Iris MMX4: We start together and we'll end together. We start together and we'll end together. We start together and we'll end together. (...) Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool Song.This is an Ed edd and eddy version with the Ed edd and eddy lyrics.Please say that you can, and if not ask someone else.This song made for me a Deviantart Friend.Please...Youre my single friend... ''Hey, just got logged of'' Hey, Its me, DeathTanz Mantisk, i just dont know how i get logged of, so Ivo Robotnik is me. Are we still friends? Use Google Chrome.User_talk:Ericard 14:47, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ''Breaked Rules'' Hey Berkana, You are not allowed whit Metroid Sprites on BCS Blog Post, and that is crocomire, Busted! Add a Megaman, Sonic custom or I will close commenting and editing on BCS. Every sprite must be: Megaman, Sonic Custom Every sprite must have parts from another sprites. Adder Frenzy Ericard, you Sarj Geno is nice but ONE?? Look on how much I made, are you so lazy?? Hey Paid Cause this.Can I join this.Say me how can I develope games and I will ccreate thousands. How much is paid? Deletion problema Hey nully, When I said tha Lou Gubrious were unseen i meant that he never appeared in fights.I know how he looks but I cannot design him.If want to delete apage created by me first ASK.If not, the laws you will met. Dr. Ivo Robotnik 22:39, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Heya lookin Hey Erikku, I saw some stubs (My pages) so I need your help on the short pages I created.Could you improve them more.I give you an example:Ellada, She needs more text and cutscene-appearences, But FIRST, she needs renamed.say you recmmended name. Dr. Ivo Robotnik 20:27, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Cmmon I really need yer help.I really must improve MMXWT whit more text, characters and a zone was missing from boss list but I dont know what that was.A friend is in your hands Erik.Plese. Dr. Ivo Robotnik 06:16, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Admins worth ﻿Thanks a lot from making me an Admin ''but what means Bureaucat?? Dr. Ivo Robotnik 14:28, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Just read here. User_talk:Ericard 14:33, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Kukkuization?! ﻿Hello You Kukku, Could you make the red links fro bosses, enemyes and stages from Megaman X:Kukku War? Dr. Ivo Robotnik 12:17, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey you fishy Hmm I ask why you get admin and I Bureaucrat when you have lesser edits than me?? Dr. Ivo Robotnik 22:30, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Please respond.What number has a bigger valor? 300 or 400? Cmmon ERICARD, we make war (Read User blog:Dr. Ivo Robotnik/The recruiting for more info) That wikia insulted us so please read the whole page and chose who to be.Regal forcer or Battle Kukku. Dr. Ivo Robotnik 12:37, January 23, 2011 (UTC) If you bait them here, I will block them if they tries to attack you and you may post any words to their talk page whatever you want. But not to evolved me for getting this war. Cause it's none of my business. Also, please be more manners and proffesionals while posting. Because a penalty of behavior may be take action. User_talk:Ericard 13:02, January 23, 2011 (UTC) What dont you understand??They tried to enter MMFW But I scarred them that we are more and they cannot enter now but they will come again cause this I start war.We need...But still say, Who you want to be, Battle Kukku or Regal forcer? Dr. Ivo Robotnik 20:54, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh hey, HOW can I block an user?I know who to block. Dr. Ivo Robotnik 13:10, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh hello,I am Ivo.Do your best sprite custom ever.You will really win a prize for it.Take time, do it.Ivo is saying.Dr. Ivo Robotnik 22:34, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Notice about Upcoming Page Template Changes Hello! I'm part of the Community Support Team at Wikia, and I want to let you know about an upcoming change that will affect this wiki. This wiki is using a feature called CreatePlates, which is old and buggy and is being phased out. It is scheduled for removal from this wiki next Tuesday, March 29, 2011. '''This change will not affect the appearance of the wiki or any of its content. ' It will, however, affect the templating options members see when they create new pages. To help you manage this transition, we've set up our more current templating tool, LayoutBuilder, to allow you to pre-build new layouts before CreatePlates is disabled. LayoutBuilder is slightly different than CreatePlates in that it lets you create highly structured page layouts that maintain their shape over time. If you'd like to see it fully in action, you can try it out on our test wiki, which allows anyone to create new templates. (Users will be able to access your new LayoutBuilder templates as soon as CreatePlates is turned off.) Another thing you may want to adjust is your "Standard Template" page, which will be an additional option presented to users when they create new pages. Standard Template is different from LayoutBuilder templates-- it's just a content starting point for an otherwise normal, non-templated page. You can change the appearance of your Standard Template at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout. You can also choose not to worry about this, and do nothing. That's fine, too. Members will still be able to create new pages in whatever style they want -- they just won't have templates to choose from. Please be sure to let your community members know about this coming change. If you have any questions, you can get in touch with me here, on my talk page, or through . Thanks for maintaining such a wonderful wiki! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 20:52, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Megaman X:World of Unedited pages X ﻿Excse me, milord Erikku but i need help on Megaman X:World Of X project.I will add new enemy fusions on Fusions page and you please, add the new ones on the actual game page please.I cannot do both them as I am very busy on other sites. Please respond. You Friendfull friend Dr. Ivo Robotnik 08:41, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Pre-Admin Cris Cross Crisis As I have 994 edits, counting as the most edits from the whole site, when will I have 1000, am I promoted as admin? Come on, NOBODY from this site has more edits than me. Dr. Ivo Robotnik 11:04, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Seeking beyond the light ﻿Hey ,this music is awesome.Play the game on Newgrounds.Its called Depict1.Dr. Ivo Robotnik 18:40, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Fix Ericard, I'm seriously going to need to fix some things on the main page. I'm going to make Featured articles, as I have with the EarthBound Wiki. Also with that, I'm going to exchange the position of the Poll and Featured article sections. Pikmin Master 18:47, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Fixing Unedited Bristons... ﻿Ericard, I really need you help.You must edit Briston Blaster please cause I got no more time to stay on MMFW.Please, I really need to go but dont erase his quote.You admin friend Dr. Ivo Robotnik 12:00, May 3, 2011 (UTC) The hacked burro ﻿Ericard, A Wikia contributor (I mean this meanie) hacked my accouynt, usaged him without permission, writted shits on perfect pages, and his grammar IS HORRIBLE.THAT IS NOT ENGLISH, THAT IS THE SHIT LANGUAGE.sorry for the bad language of me but I blocked him exactly now.Dr. Ivo Robotnik 19:15, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Fangame: Megaman X9 I just wanted to make sure if your Megaman X9 game was finished, if it is, can I have a download link please? CanCan967 19:54, July 30, 2011 (UTC)CanCan967CanCan967 19:54, July 30, 2011 (UTC) This is my one and single request, make me back an admin, give me fully rights back, and I shall not ever do such a vandalism again, Ooh Megaman Fanon Wikia! I did so much for it! and whit me again, it`s sacred wing`s wind will rush through the starts! and make the universe full again!This is my only request!Dr. Ivo Robotnik 17:55, February 16, 2012 (UTC) He seems to still be an admin. Well, keep an eye on him once in a while. If he does something awful like this tantrum again, do report to wikia to remove his admin rights permanently. --''Quick'' (u•t) 01:09, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ericard, wondered if you could work with em and Soma, I meant ake part at my newest project, read eevrything on the blog http://megamanfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Dr._Ivo_Robotnik/Wiki_maintenance_program, Cia!Dr. Ivo Robotnik 07:45, July 29, 2013 (UTC) could you help I had some trouble creating my text box, so I was wondering if you could help. Also, I might create a universal template for text boxes. Shadow497 (talk) 20:52, June 21, 2017 (UTC)